Dating a complete stranger
by Mrs.Cap'n jack
Summary: Bella mets Alice when she moves to Forks and she tags along with the Cullens on their family trip to New york. Where she'll meets our favorite person ever Mr. Edward... I suck at Summaries please read... ExB AxJ RxE All Human
1. Introduction

Introduction

I sat there wondering just how in the world I got here. I'm in New York City for goodness sakes. Yeah Yeah I know I'm here on Vacation with my best friends family. It kinda like a graduation gift. Anyways that is not what I'm confused about. I'm wondering just how in the world I, Bella Swan, can be dating a complete stranger!

Well I guess he isn't a complete stranger. I mean I did talk to him the whole flight here and not to mention he's my best friends brother whom I just met. So you see. I'm SO confused.

**OK that the Introduction.. The chapters do get longer I promise.. And also I'm not the best with grammar and spelling so please if you review (which i hope you do) please be kind... and keep in thought this is my first Twilight fan fiction I've had Harry Potter ones but i suggest not to read those.. it was a really long time ago when i post those and lets just say they aren't very good... But i think this one will be better than those being that I'm actually going to finish this one. **

**Thank you**

**Heather**


	2. First day at Forks High

Chapter One: First day at Forks High

I just moved to the worst place in the world, Forks. My mother just got remarried and even though she will never say it or even admit it. She wants to have some space just for her and her husband. So I decided to move in with Charlie, so that mean goodbye sun Hello rain.

Today is my first day at Forks High. I know absolutely nobody yet everybody wants to be my friend. This Mike kid, who is annoying by the way, keeps staring at me, and Jessica wont shut up about Mike. I can already tell this is going to be a very long senior year.

"Hi" a very bubbly voice said beside me "You must be Bella I'm Alice. I just started here as well. So where you from?" Alice asked while twirling her short spiky black hair .

"Yeah I'm Bella, And Phoenix, AZ. What about you?" I asked.

"Oh well I'm actually from here my mother like to home school her children. She says it helps you to learn because there isn't as many detractions like boys or whatever."

Classes were boring but thankfully this was our last class. "So Alice you never told me why you're not home schooled any more."

"Oh well its silly really. I want a graduation instead of my mother handing me my diploma saying congrats. My older brother, Edward, thinks I've lost my mind." Alice sighed "He always laughs at me because I have to get up at 6 o-clock every morning. He infuriates me so much."

"I wish I had siblings, life can be lonely when you're the only child."

"You can have Edward, I wont miss him much." She teased.

"So how many siblings do you have?"

"Well Edward technically my only brother but Mom and Dad adopted Emmette when he only one. So I have two. Emmetts more protective then Edward. Don't get me wrong Edward would defend me if necessary, but Emmett scares them away with one look. So it's a bit hard trying to date anyone." She laughed "So anyways do you like to shop?" She asked as we walked to our vehicles. My first day at Forks High was over, thank god.

**A/N so this is short i know but i had to give you something... I hope you didn't mind waiting a long time I'm sorry i dont have a computer yet so i have to use anybodys who will let me... FYI i have up to 4 chapters i have wrote...**

Love ya

Heather


	3. Invitation

Chapter 2

So that's how I met Alice. We just clicked; you could never keep us apart if you saw one of us the other was sure to follow. At night I was either stayed at the Cullens or Alice would stay at my house. It seemed strange to me that every night I was at the Cullen's Edward wasn't. I questioned Alice about this and she said he wouldn't be back until the summer. He was taking a few college classes in Florida. He might even miss her graduation but he promised to buy her something special.

At graduation Alice asked me if I wanted to tag-a-long on their family trip to New York. She laughed at me when I told her I didn't have any money.

"Dads a doctor." She told me "Besides we already got you a ticket. We're leaving Sunday so you better go home and pack. You'll need clothes to go out in, dressy clot… You know what forget it we're going shopping." She exclaimed

I learnt not to argue with her she'll just end up spending MORE money on me. But it's a good thing she wears the same size as me because she ends up wearing them too.

SATURDAY

Alice stay at my house after graduation. We ended up talking all night about the trip.

"We have to go to family dinner every night for "family time" and then we are free to rome around. But we have to have one of the guys with us at all times because Carlisle is paranoid." She told me. "But anyways you finally get to meet Edward tomorrow."

"Really? About time I was beginning to think this boy doesn't exist." I teased.

"Oh no he exists. Come on we better get going if we want to go shopping today." I looked at my alarm clock and sure enough it was almost nine.

Shopping with Alice is a scary thing. She was like a kid in a toy story that was aloud to have anything they wanted. She would shove many different articles of clothing at me to try on. By the end of the day I had no idea what I even got because it was normally not up to me. If I liked the top and she didn't I didn't get it. But I didn't complain because normally we like the same stuff.

**A/n well that was chapter 2 Edward will be in chapter 3 I promise… I hope you like this chapter I tried to make it longer because I know I hate short chapter myself… well thank you all for reviewing… I'm not going to sit here begging for reviews because I just think begging is just plain annoying but if you would like to tell me how I'm doing that's fine go ahead… and this will be the last time I bring that up so I bid you ado**

**Love Ya**

**Heather **


	4. SUNDAY SUNDAY SUNDAY Well sunday morning

**A/N Just so you know the whole time differences I'm just pulling out of my Ass right now I never been to New York so I have no idea how long it takes to get there and I don't know what time it would be… so if you know a round about time and would like to correct me go for it I would love to have a right answer…**

Chapter Three SUNDAY SUNDAY SUNDAY well Sunday morning that is

I spent the night at Alice's Saturday so we wouldn't have to rush around in the morning. It was going to be a very early morning Sunday. Our plane leaves at 6 so we are going to get there around 11 o'clock. So that would be 2 pm in New York.

Anyways I still haven't met Edward like I told Alice I was beginning to think this boy didn't exist. That was until breakfast Sunday morning. Esma always makes such wonderful food.

"So Bella have you ever been to New York before?" Esma asked me as she prepared pancakes for everyone.

"Nope, I'm very nervous about it too… I've never been that far away from home before. It was very nice of you guys to invite me. Thank you again."

"Its no problem Bella really… Besides Alice needs somebody besides the boys to hang-out with. Don't be nervous you'll love New York I promise." Esma told me as she handed me a large plate of pancakes.

So far we were the only ones up. But Carlisle and the other should be up at anytime. I sat at the table eating my wonderful pancakes. When the most beautiful man, whom I assumed to be none other than Edward Cullen, came through the kitchen door without a shirt on.

"Mmm… Pancakes, my favorite." He walked up behind his mother and hugged her "Thanks mom." He said as he kissed her check.

"Edward Cullen! Put on a shirt! We have a guest!" she scolded "And you are welcome."

He smirked and turned around to finally see me, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so rude. I'm Edward." He introduced himself.

I blushed. "I'm Bella. I'm Alice's Friend." I couldn't stop looking at his chest it was so smooth and he's abs were define, but not as built as Emmetts but they look nice.

"Oh right. So I finally get to met the famous Bella Swan," He smiled. "Alice never shuts up about you."

I blushed even more, "What has she told you about me?"

"Oh nothing much just that you're clumsy, you talk in your sleep… Oh and you tend to blush a lot." I blushed again "Yeah kinda like that."

"Stop teasing her Edward and put on shirt!" Esma complained. I didn't know if I should thank her or be upset because Edward then went to the utility room and grabbed a shirt out of the dryer and put it on.

"Happy now Mother?"

"Yes, thank you now eat!" She handed him a plate and he sat down right in front of me. "So what time did you finally get in last night?"

"Oh around two."

"That's only two hours ago!" I mentioned '_God Bella state the obvious you're so stupid'_

He chuckled "Wow nothing gets past you does it?" Just then the door opened again. This time a groggy Alice walked in followed by Emmett and Carlisle.

"Well good morning little sister!" Edward said "Oh how I missed you so much!"

"Go to hell, Edward." She snapped.

"Why aren't you a delight this morning." I teased her.

"Well if someone would have stopped talking last night I would have gotten more that 3 hours of sleep!" she snapped back.

I blushed "I'm sorry I can't help it. It's just a subconscious habit." I could feel Edwards's eyes on me. I blushed even more _'why is he looking at me? Do I have something in my teeth?'_ I decided to look up at him just to see him smirking at me. "What "I asked

"Oh nothing" He laughed.

"Anyways Edward why did you get home so late?" Esma asked.

"Because I had to pick up my favorite sisters graduation gift. But since she was so mean to me I just might give it to Bella instead."

"What! NO! I'm sorry Eddie I've missed you too. And and I don't want you to go to hell… So what did you get me?"

He laughed "Why don't you take a look for your self? It outside."

Alice ran out of the kitchen and the next thing we all hear is a high pitch squeal. Then Alice ran back in and tackled Edward. "Oh my gosh thank you so much Edward!!"

"You can keep it if you promise to NEVER call me Eddie again!"

"And it's yellow! My Favorite color! Oh Edward you are the best Brother a girl could ask for! Thank you so much!"

"Would someone please tell us what she got?" Emmett complained.

"A car." She squealed.

**A/N Whoa that was a long chapter!! Sorry if there's any mistakes.**

**Love ya**

**Heather **


	5. The Flight Part one

Chapter 4: The Flight Part One

The whole ride to the airport Alice would not shut up. "I love my car so much… I'm going to get Yellow seat cover to match it… And maybe one of those air fresheners that is shaped like a daisy…"

"You know you created a monster right?" I whispered to Edward.

"I know and to think you're the one who has to deal with her." He chuckled.

"What do you mean?" I glared at him.

"You have to sit by her on the plane. Oh and you have to room with her… So really you'll be the one who has to deal with the overly excited Alice." He explained. "But really you should be thanking me because with Alice detracted, she might not make you go shopping as much… But I could be wrong… If so better you than me. I had my fair share of the torture." He teased.

"Oh thank you so much." I sarcastically replied. "So what will you be doing Mr. Edward while Alice takes me shopping instead of you?" I asked

"Oh probably scoping out all the hott chicks." He teased.

I blushed of course he wouldn't be interested in me. I mean how could he? He is hott! He needs a hot girl by he's side. Someone who looks like a supermodel not someone like me. Not someone with so many flaws.

Before I could reply we arrived at the airport thank god I didn't have to respond! We all got out of Edwards Volvo. Apparently he was not happy leaving it at the airport but Carlisle insisted him on driving. We all started to walk towards the door; Edward walked a few feet ahead of us. I could not help myself I had to watch.

"You like him don't you?" Alice whispered beside me.

"What?!" I blushed "No of course not!... Why did he say something?" I panicked.

"I haven't asked him yet. But from the way he keeps looking at you I think he might like you too." She smile.

_'God I hate this family! I should really find new friends. Or start hanging out with Emmett. At least he doesn't tease me… Or annoy me…' _"Alice you better not embarrass me!" I warned her.

She just smirked and picked up her pace so she will catch up with Edward. "God I really do need new friends." I muttered to myself.

A LITTLE BIT LATER

"Here's your ticket Bella." Alice said in her bubbly voice. Handing me the ticket, as I looked at it I was shocked.

"First class!" I exclaimed.

"What? Did you really think we would be riding Coach? Seriously Bella!" Alice laughed and half skipped towards the plane.

"Better get going or you'll miss the flight Bella." Carlisle told me.

I walked on to the plane looking for seat A 17 apparently that was my seat I was supposes to sit in. A15 A16… AH there it is A17. I looked up expecting to see Alice sitting in A18 but instead I found my Edward… _'Wait did I just say my? He isn't mine! He'll never be mine'_ I looked back down at my ticket to make sure I got the right seat number.

"Is there something wrong Bella?" Esma asks me.

"Um… No… I just… nevermind…" I sat down and began to read the book I brought with me.

"Watcha reading?" The brilliant man beside me asked.

"Withering heights." I told him without looking up from my book. I kept reading but I could feel his eyes on me watching me. I couldn't help but blush and swear I just read that sentence at least eight times.

Sighing I closed my book. And looked up at Edward.

"So tell me Miss Bella what does your boyfriend think about you leaving for a month?"

"Well if I had one he would have to be ok with it." I told him "And what about you Eddie what does your girlfriend say about you going to New York to 'scope out the Hott chicks'"

He stared at me for a moment before he chuckled and said. "That's the great thing about being single you don't have to answer to anybody! You also don't have to worry about, if you do or say something that might hurt the others feelings."

I laughed a little before I heard the pilot kindly ask us to put on out seat belts. We began to take off when I noticed that Alice was in the seat in front of us. She was sitting beside a guy with sandy colored hair. And she was giggling!! Alice NEVER giggles.

"Hey Eddie?" she called back to us. "Do you have your IPOD?"

"Stop calling me that!" He growled. "And yes why?"

She smirked "Why don't you show Bella one of you're songs you wrote? She really enjoys that type of music." She told him

"You write songs?" I eagerly asked "Oh please let me hear them!"

I could tell he was debating rather of not to let me listen to it or not. "Um maybe later." He told me.

After about an hour I was getting bored. I found out that the guy Alice was talking to was Jasper Hale and he had a sister who he was going to visit. Her name was Rosalie. He never been to New York before but heard it was an amazing place.

Alice would giggle at everything he said even if it wasn't funny. But I did have to say this guy was cute.

**A/N Ok so this is the last of what I have written so far so you have to give me a little time to write some more and also keep in mind I am a college student I do have homework I need to work on… I hope you like this**

**Love Ya**

**Heather…**


End file.
